


Jam Rawan

by borninpisces



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ex-boyfriend Markhyuck, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borninpisces/pseuds/borninpisces
Summary: Mark yang selalu muncul di waktu Haechan bagian galau
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Jam Rawan

**Author's Note:**

> yes, this is purely inspired by  
> nino & marioj jola - jam rawan

> **_Kasih, jangan buat ku berharap_ **
> 
> **_Pada cinta yang tak pasti_ **
> 
> **_Bila kau belum bisa berjanji_ **
> 
> **_Bahwa kita 'kan bersama_ **

**_@igotsunshine Tweeted:_ **

_jam 9 malam… saatnya masuk waktu bagian galau_

**_⤷ @nanasoul Replied:_ **

_galau teruuuusss_

**_⤷ @yyangravity Replied:_ **

_haechan emo hour: open_

**_⤷ @osakimove Replied:_ **

_udah dong ayo move on, yuk bisa yuk! besok basket aja sama gue melepas penat_

**_⤷ @thatjeno Replied:_ **

_kenapa abang gue bikin anak orang se-galau ini. kasian :(_

**_⤷ @petiterenjun Replied:_ **

_THAT’S IT! I'M TELLING HIM! DIA HUBUNGI LU LAGI?_

**_⤷ @igotsunshine Replied:_ **

_GAK ADA IH! GUE PENGEN AJA TWEET GITU! awas kalau bilang-bilang :(_

Haechan beranjak dari sofa ruang keluarganya, lalu berjalan lunglai menuju kamarnya. Hal ini sontak mengundang tanya dari kedua orang tuanya. Padahal tadi Haechan dan Papanya sedang merecoki Papinya yang sedang asyik nonton drama, sekarang anak bungsu mereka itu terlihat lesu. 

“Mau kemana?” tanya Johnny yang duduk merapat ke arah Ten, suaminya. Padahal sofa ruang keluarga mereka itu cukup besar, tapi keduanya duduk dempetan udah kayak naik angkot! Haechan hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya, toh Papi juga kelihatannya tidak keberatan. 

Kedua orang tua Haechan adalah definisi sesungguhnya makin tua makin lengket. Haechan kadang suka heran dan takjub melihatnya. Heran karena bisa-bisanya kalau udah berduaan lupa sekitar (re: anak), sekaligus takjub, bangga dan sedikit terharu melihat kemesraan keduanya yang tetap terjaga. Haechan selalu bermimpi memiliki hubungan ideal seperti orang tuanya. Tapi sepertinya kata mimpi harus digaris bawahi, karena tidak semua orang bisa memiliki hubungan semulus mereka. 

“Ke kamar. Tidur.” jawab Haechan singkat

“Lah kok udah tidur? Besok kan libur, gak seru ah kan kita mau gangguin Papi sama sinetron kesayangannya!” protes Johnny yang dibalas dengan cubitan di perutnya yang rata oleh Ten.

“Apaan aku dari tadi dicuekin, udahlah aku capek jadi obat nyamuk!”

“Jomblo sih, sirik tuhhh!” ledek Johnny yang kini didorong oleh Ten sambil berdesis “Stop ledekin anak aku! Kasian dia tuh,”

Haechan tidak memperdulikan mereka, ia lanjut berjalan ke kamarnya setelah mengucapkan dengan cepat “Pah, Pi aku tidur dulu semoga mimpi yang indah,” salah satu kebiasaannya sedari kecil yang terbawa sampai sekarang. 

_Bener-bener cuman bisa bikin orang makin baper,_ omel Haechan dalam hati.

> **_Kasih, jangan lagi kau hantui_ **
> 
> **_Malam-malamku yang tenang_ **
> 
> **_Satu sapa darimu 'kan buat_ **
> 
> **_Hati ini berantakan_ **

Jam menunjukkan sudah pukul 21.30 saat Haechan sampai kamarnya. Rasanya masih terlalu ‘pagi’ untuk tidur, mengingat besok adalah hari minggu. Semua tugas sudah selesai ia kerjakan, _and it’s saturday night for god sake!_ _Movie night_ bersama kedua orang tuanya benar-benar bukan pilihan yang tepat, apalagi untuk jomblo gagal _move on_ seperti dia. Iya Haechan gagal _move on_ begitu kata para sahabatnya. Padahal menurut Haechan ia hanya butuh waktu. Wajar saja ia susah lupa, Mark itu pacar pertamanya dan mereka baru putus sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu.

 _Gimana mau lupa, kerjaan lu nginget-nginget terus! Emang gak ada niat sih,_ kata Yangyang pada suatu sore saat mereka selesai praktikum. 

Gimana bisa lupa! Yangyang tiba-tiba mengajak Haechan makan di tempat langganan Mark, padahal Haechan selalu menghindari tempat ini. Lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu yang sering sekali membawa Haechan ke sini, ada kali seminggu 3 kali! Mark yang habis rapat BEM, main basket bersama sahabatnya, atau memang sengaja menunggu Haechan selesai praktikum yang biasanya selesai sampai sore selalu mengajak Haechan mengisi perut mereka yang keroncongan disini. _This place screams Mark!_

Haechan kembali melirik ponselnya, tidak ada pesan masuk. Ia kemudian membuka Twitter dan mengetikan cuitan terakhirnya untuk malam ini.

**_@igotsunshine Tweeted:_ **

_Tapi bagus sih, mungkin ini tandanya gue harus bener-bener lupain dia :)_

Haechan kemudian bersiap tidur, menarik selimut dan menyimpan ponselnya di meja kecil sebelah kasur. _Terserah lah gak peduli gue,_ pikirnya.

Mungkin yang membuat _mood-_ nya tiba-tiba jelek bukan karena cuitan sahabatnya di Twitter, bukan juga karena melihat kemesraan orang tuanya. Semua itu hanya alibi. Belakangan sang mantan yang gak pernah lepas dari pikirannya itu kembali menghubungi Haechan. 

Setelah 3 bulan. 

Dulu pas putus, Haechan tidak pernah memblokir nomor Mark, atau _media social_ apapun. _Ok, he may have created a new Twitter account to rant,_ akun galau Haechan yang hanya di _follow_ oleh kelima sahabatnya. Ia selalu berharap Mark akan menghubunginya lagi setelah ucapan putus terucap dari mulut Haechan begitu saja. Ia kira Mark akan mengejarnya. Namun sampai hari ini hal itu tidak terjadi. Tidak perlu repot untuk membuat seorang Haechan ambyar. Dinding pertahanan yang susah payah ia bangun roboh hanya dengan kata-kata Mark yang simple, 

_Haechan? Hai apa kabar?_

_Wow gue gak di blok ternyata hehe_

Sesimple itu kalau kata orang-orang. Mark memang sedikit bicara, pembawaannya yang selalu tenang dan kalem malah terkadang cenderung cuek itulah yang membuat haechan klepek-klepek. Mark selalu bisa mengimbangi dirinya yang meledak-ledak. Percakapan mereka juga sebenarnya _simple,_ standar dan tidak mengarah ke arah balikan. Hanya percakapan sehari-hari, sekedar bertukar kabar. Haechan tau Mark hanya ingin menjaga hubungan baik, karena ia juga menginginkan itu.

 _Walaupun gue gak bisa balikan, tapi gak harus diem-dieman juga kan?_ begitu pikirnya.

> **_Bila engkau coba jadi diriku sehari_ **
> 
> **_Nanti juga kau pun mengerti_ **
> 
> **_Rasanya lelah dipaksa hati_ **
> 
> **_Harus ingat dirimu lagi, oh_ **

Biasanya jam-jam segini Mark selalu memulai percakapan mereka, di jam rawan. Jam dimana aktivitas Haechan sudah selesai (kecuali saat tugasnya numpuk), dimana Haechan mulai mengistirahatkan badan dan juga pikirannya sambil rebahan di kasur sambil melamun yang ujung-ujungnya balik lagi mikirin Mark. Namun sudah seminggu ini tidak sekalipun Mark menghubunginya. Iya Haechan ngitungin, karena ia selalu menunggu _chat_ itu masuk setiap harinya. 

_Enak banget ngehubungin tiba-tiba cuman buat ngilang lagi!_

Meskipun berusaha untuk membuang jauh pikiran ini, Haechan tetap saja kesal padahal dia juga tahu kalau dirinya memang tidak punya hak apa-apa atas Mark. Masalahnya bagaimana ia bisa melupakan Mark, kalau lelaki itu selalu muncul disaat pikiran Haechan kosong. _When he let his guards down, Mark just came out of nowhere and refused to leave Haechan's mind (and heart)._

_TING!_

Jantung Haechan berdetak kencang. Takut-takut ia melirik ponselnya, menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengambilnya.

**_Kak Mark ♥:_ **

_Hei, udah tidur?_

“AAAAAAAAAAA” Haechan berteriak dibalik selimut, ditutupin bantal takut kedua orang tuanya dengar, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk meralat tweet yang baru saja ia kirim dan berpikir keras bagaimana balasan yang pas untuk Mark. 

**_@igotsunshine Tweeted:_ **

_SIKE!_

**_Kak Mark ♥:_ **

_Hei, udah tidur?_

**_Me:_ **

_Belum kak, abis nemenin papi nonton sinetron hehe_

**_Kak Mark ♥:_ **

_Sinetron yang dulu itu? Belom tamat juga?_

_Lama yaa wkwkwk_

**_Me:_ **

_IYA YANG ITU!_

_Eh maap jadi ngegas hehe_

_Abis papi tuh katanya udah kepalang nonton sejauh ini masa gak ditamatin_

_Padahal dia emang doyan aja, aku sama papa dipaksa nonton pula hadeeeeh_

**_Kak Mark ♥:_ **

_Haha salam yaa buat mereka. Jadi kangen tomyam buatan papi kamu_

_Kalau sama aku kangen gak Kak?_ Haechan buru-buru menghapus pesan itu, rasanya nggak pantas. Dia nggak mau mengambil resiko walau sebenarnya penasaran juga gimana reaksi Mark. Benar kata Renjun, Haechan memang cupu kalau soal beginian. 

**_Me:_ **

_Mon maap nih, dua hari yang lalu papi masak tomyam banyak banget!_

_Aku sama papa sampe blenger, akhirnya dibagiin deh ke tetangga_

_Katanya gara-gara tergiur seafood seger pas belanja, jadi dimasak semua deh_

**_Kak Mark ♥:_ **

_Wah padahal aku siap banget nampung!_

_Sayang banget >.< _

_Kenapa kita gak tetanggaan :((_

_Ya untung aja gak tetanggan, gimana nasib gue entar!_ Haechan sudah ngeri duluan membayangkannya. 

**_Me:_ **

_Kaka sih kemana aja kemaren, coba gak ngilang pasti kebagian deh_

_Eh… kok… maaf kak gak maksud_

_Aduh jadi gak enak :(_

**_Kak Mark ♥:_ **

_Eh? Kenapa minta maaf? Santai aja kali_

_Ngerti gue hehe. Kemarin emang lagi ada urusan_

_Ini juga baru pulang, capek banget_

**_Me:_ **

_Ya udah sana tidur gih_

_Aku juga mau tidur, besok diajak Papa olahraga_

_:((_

**_Kak Mark ♥:_ **

_TUMBEN! LOL_

_Why the sad face? Mayan tau sekalian cari angin_

**_Me:_ **

_Ngapain angin dicari? Wkwkkw_

_Iya nih dipaksa, kata papa biar muka aku gak ketekuk terus_

_Nanti aku keriput katanya masa! Sebel banget_

**_Kak Mark ♥:_ **

_Bener tuh!_

_Eh kenapa emang mukanya ketekuk?_

_Ada masalah?_

**_Me:_ **

_Eh… ya gitu kak biasa,_

_Banyak tugas, terus mau ujian praktikum jadi kepikiran deh hehe_

**_Kak Mark ♥:_ **

_Tenang aja lah, pasti bisa_

_Haechan kan pinter_

**_Me:_ **

_Hehee makasih yaa kak_

_And just like that, their small conversation for tonight ends._ Haechan menarik selimut sambil guling-guling di atas kasurnya. Gila! Percakapan gitu doang berhasil membuatnya terbang ke langit ketujuh. Bisa-bisa ia gak bisa tidur sangking senangnya. Mark bisa peka dikit gak sih? Sebenarnya apa maksud mantannya itu tiba-tiba mencoba berkomunikasi lagi? 

Haechan yang masih tersenyum sendiri, kemudian membuka Twitter, untuk menyalurkan perasaannya. Ia benar-benar menjadikan akun keduanya ini seperti buku _diary_ . Sejak punya akun ini, Haechan tidak pernah lagi _login_ di akun utamanya. _Takut ngeliat Kak Mark_ , begitu katanya

**_@thatjeno Tweeted:_ **

_Punya adik satu gak bisa diandelin. Punya abang satu ngilang mulu dari kemaren, pulang-pulang bawain martabak, ternyata abis ngedate dia. Gini dong disogok tiap hari kan enak :)_

**_⤷ @nanasoul Replied:_ **

_I love you but you’re so dumb..._

**_⤷ @yyangravity Replied:_ **

_Kalau sampe nangis gak berenti lu yang temenin ya_

**_⤷ @osakimove Replied:_ **

_Jen………._

**_⤷ @petiterenjun Replied:_ **

_yuk hapus yuk, mumpung anaknya udah tidur_

_Telat Jun, gue udah baca_

Haechan melempar ponselnya asal ke arah karpet di bawah kasur. Menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya lalu menangis dalam diam. Mungkin selama ini dia lah yang tidak peka. Jelas-jelas Mark hanya ingin menjaga hubungan baik antara keduanya, apalagi mengingat ia dan Jeno bersahabat. Mark pasti tidak mau membuat situasi canggung diantara mereka. 

> **_Belum sembuh luka di hati_ **
> 
> **_Kau sakiti aku lagi_ **
> 
> **_Bila engkau terus muncul_ **
> 
> **_Di jam yang rawan_ **

Mark adalah kakak dari Jeno, salah satu sahabatnya sejak awal kuliah. Haechan pertama kali ketemu Mark saat ia sedang kerja kelompok di rumahnya Jeno. Haechan yang kebingungan mencari gelas di dapur mereka dikejutkan oleh kehadiran Mark di belakangnya secara tiba-tiba

“Cari apa?” tanyanya saat itu

“Eh.. ini cari gelas, mau minum Kak,”

Mark kemudian berjalan ke sebelah Haechan dan membuka kabinet di depannya, posisi mereka saat itu sangat dekat Haechan bisa mencium wangi parfum Mark.

“Sengaja disimpen di atas,” jelas Mark, lalu mengambil mug berwarna putih

“Lu temennya Jeno ya?” tanya Mark sambil menutup kembali pintu kabinet dan berjalan menuju kulkas

“I-iya Kak, lagi kerja kelompok terus haus, sama Jeno disuruh ambil sendiri tadi,”

“ _Sorry_ ya, gimana sih Jeno ada tamu bukannya disuguhin,” Mark kemudian melihat isi kulkas dan menawarkan minuman untuk Haechan

“Gak usah Kak, aku ambil sendiri aja,”

“Lu mau minum apa? Ini ada jus, kopi aren, sama _lemon tea._ Mau yang mana?”

“Air biasa aja Kak, sini biar aku ambil sendiri,” ucap Haechan sambil berusaha meminta gelas yang masih ada ditangan Mark

“Beneran?” tanya Mark lagi, lalu lanjut menuangkan air mineral kedalam gelas Haechan “Gapapa kali, lu kan tamu. Masa ngambil sendiri. Baru kesini ya? Kayanya gue baru liat”

“Iya Kak, kebetulan kali ini kita sekelompok tugasnya jadi ngerjain bareng,”

Mereka lalu lanjut ngobrol basa-basi. Mark ternyata kuliah di kampus yang sama dengan mereka, tapi beda jurusan. Haechan anak Farmasi, sementara Mark anak FIKOM. Seiring berjalannya waktu, Haechan jadi sering main ke rumah Jeno untuk mengerjakan tugas, belajar bareng atau hanya sekedar kumpul-kumpul dengan gengnya. Rumah keluarga Jung yang luas memang enak dijadikan tempat kumpul. Belum lagi orang tua mereka juga selalu _welcome_. Ayahnya Jeno, Om Jaehyun juga seorang dokter, jadi buku-buku referensi di rumah Jeno lengkap banget. 

Selama main di rumah Jeno, Haechan selalu ngobrol dengan Mark kalau yang lebih tua itu kebetulan ada di rumah. Topik pembicaraan mereka tidak pernah habis. Pernah Haechan izin ngambil minum tapi nggak balik-balik sampai sejam, yang ternyata ia habiskan untuk mengobrol dengan Mark saat mereka tidak sengaja berpapasan. Mark yang baru pulang basket saat itu terlihat sangat ganteng dengan kaos kutung, celana basket dan topi yang dipakai terbalik. Ini pertama kalinya Haechan melihat Mark dengan setelah olahraganya. Bunga-bunga yang tumbuh di hatinya seperti tersiram air dan tumbuh dengan cepat. Haechan sukses jadi bulan-bulanan para sahabatnya saat ia kembali ke kamar Jeno, begitu juga Mark yang terus diledek Jeno saat para sahabatnya pamit pulang.

Sampai suatu hari Mark memberanikan diri untuk meminta nomor telepon Haechan. Katanya biar enak ngobrolnya dan gak digangguin Jeno. Mark pasti bisa melihat semburat merah yang muncul di pipi Haechan, karena ia langsung mengacak-acak lembut rambut Haechan sambil berucap 

_“So cute,”_ lalu berjalan begitu saja ke kamarnya. Bukan hanya rambut Haechan yang sukses diacak-acak oleh Mark, tapi hati dan pikirannya juga ikut berantakan.

Dari sana mereka semakin sering ngobrol dan akrab, yang paling kaget adalah saat Mark yang hanya kuliah satu mata kuliah hari itu rela nungguin Haechan selesai praktikum sampai jam 5 sore, adiknya Jeno sampai kaget saat ngeliat abangnya ini udah nangkring di parkiran Farmasi. 

_Ada kumpul BEM kok sekalian,_ alasan Mark saat itu. Padahal setelah Jeno selidik abangnya itu nggak ada kegiatan apa-apa dan berakhir numpang tidur di kosan Bang Lucas, sahabatnya. 

Awalnya Haechan tidak berharap banyak, melihat Mark sepertinya sangat jauh dari jangkauannya. Ia menganggap hubungan mereka seperti hubungan abang-adik biasa, apalagi Haechan yang ditinggal kakaknya- Hendery, yang kuliah di luar negeri benar-benar menemukan sosok Kakak pada Mark. Hubungan Haechan dengan Kakaknya sedikit berbeda dengan hubungan kakak adik pada umumnya. Mereka jarang sekali berantem, Haechan benar-benar dimanja oleh Hendery, _well everyone in his family always dotted him._ Tapi lama kelamaan rasa sayang, bahkan cinta itu muncul. Keduanya jelas-jelas menginginkan lebih. Hanya butuh waktu satu bulan untuk mereka PDKT sebelum akhirnya Mark nembak dan mereka resmi berpacaran. Mark langsung dikenalkan pada kedua orang tua Haechan juga Hendery melalui salah satu sesi _video call_ rutin yang mereka lakukan. Johnny tidak kuasa menahan air mata saat Mark sudah pulang. Dalam pelukan sang suami ia mengadu dan Ten hanya bisa menertawainya.

 _Anak-anak udah gede yaa, my baby already has a boyfriend… i can't!_ rengek Johnny, padahal dia yang sering sekali ngeledekin Haechan karena jomblo dan belum pernah pacaran. 

Sifat manja Haechan juga mungkin salah satu pemicu retaknya hubungan mereka. Begitu pikir Haechan, karena siapa yang akan tahan dengan dirinya yang _always demanding Mark to let him know his whereabouts?_ Saat itu Mark memang sedang sibuk-sibuknya. Fakultas FIKOM akan mengadakan acara festival musik tahunan mereka, dan Mark dipercaya menjadi ketua panitia. Mark yang lupa kalau ponselnya ketinggalan di sekre tempat mereka rapat, tidak menjawab satupun pesan Haechan. Dia juga tidak terpikir untuk meminta tolong Jeno, yang ada dipikirannya hanya bagaimana kalau acara yang akan berlangsung seminggu lagi itu akan berjalan lancar dan sukses. Alhasil mereka bertengkar hebat, tepat H-1 sebelum acara dilaksanakan. Haechan sadar ini murni kesalahannya, ia sangat kekanak-kanakan, Kak Hendery juga meminta Haechan untuk menghubungi Mark dan meminta maaf padanya, namun Haechan terlalu takut. 

_He may be said something like_ “Mark aja gak nyari gue, ngapain gue pusing,” namun sesungguhnya Haechan tidak percaya. Bukan tidak percaya pada Mark, tapi pada dirinya sendiri. Haechan selalu merasa ia hanya bisa menambah pusing Mark dengan segala permintaannya. Bayangkan Mark yang sudah sibuk kuliah, organisasi kesana kemari, masih harus ngeladenin permintaan Haechan yang kekanak-kanakan alias harus dilakuin saat itu juga. Makan disanalah, jajan itulah, nonton film yang baru keluar harus pas _premiere_ lah, atau sekedar nganter belanja bulanan. Belum lagi Haechan yang selalu ingin tahu keberadaan Mark. Pasti lama-lama penat juga. Dia aja kadang suka kesal kalau ditanyain Kak Hendery “Lagi dimana? Sama siapa? Ngapain? Pulang jam berapa?” Padahal Kakaknya nan jauh di negeri Cina sana, gak akan bisa nyusul juga. 

Selama ini Mark tidak pernah protes, sebisa mungkin ia memenuhi permintaan Haechan. Namun kesabaran seorang Mark yang kalem itu juga ada batasnya. Mark yang dengan sikap cuek, dan nggak mau ambil pusing juga bisa marah ternyata. Dan semua itu tidak lain disebabkan oleh Haechan. Mereka hanya berpacaran selama kurang lebih 6 bulan. 6 bulan yang sangat berarti bagi Haechan. Malam setelah mereka putus, Haechan terus memutar balik peristiwa apa saja yang mereka lewati selama masa pacaran. Semakin diingat, semakin Haechan merasa bersalah pada Mark, ia jadi malu dan takut untuk menemui yang lebih tua. _Mark memang lebih baik tanpa dirinya,_ begitu pikir Haechan.

Dan saat sekarang Mark kembali masuk ke kehidupannya, Haechan benar-benar tidak berani menuntut lebih. _For all the troubles he caused Mark, he wouldn't dare to ask for more. And according to Jeno’s tweet just now,_ sepertinya Mark sudah mulai mau membuka hatinya atau malah sebenarnya Mark sudah punya pacar. Haechan tidak tahu ia tidak pernah bertani membahas topik tersebut. Yang jelas sekarang ia benar-benar harus melupakan Mark. 

> **_Kasih, sialnya kau memahami_ **
> 
> **_Sulit hatiku melawan, oh_ **
> 
> **_Satu sapa darimu 'kan buat_ **
> 
> **_Hati ini berantakan_ **

Haechan berlari menuju kamarnya, bahkan tidak menjawab panggilan Papinya yang kaget melihat si bungsu yang datang-datang tidak menyapanya malah langsung ngibrit ke kamar. Sesampainya di kamar dan tidak lupa mengunci pintu Haechan buru-buru mengatur nafasnya dan bersandar pada pintu. Rasanya pengen cepat-cepat sampai ke rumah, padahal orang yang ia hindari jelas-jelas sudah jauh.

Tadi Haechan tidak sengaja ketemu Mark di kampus. Haechan yang tidak sabar untuk pulang lebih cepat karena salah satu dosennya berhalangan hadir menghentikan langkahnya saat ia melihat Mark di area gerbang kampus. Ditengah hiruk pikuk tenda jualan dan anak kuliah yang kelaparan, Haechan melihat Mark sedang menyeruput es campur dengan seorang wanita cantik di sebelahnya.

 _Of course! Mark pasti udah move on! Ngapain ge-er sih Chan, Mark mana mau sama bocah kayak lu!_ semua pikiran jelek kembali memenuhi otak Haechan. Setelah sempat terdiam sebentar, Haechan buru-buru balik badan menuju halte bus yang akan membawanya pulang. Selama perjalanan pulang Haechan tidak henti menyalahkan dirinya. Semakin dipikirkan semakin ia sadar bahwa dirinya tidak pantas untuk Mark, dan dia harusnya bersyukur bisa merasakan manisnya kasih sayang Mark yang ia rasakan selama 6 bulan. 

_Lu sih posesif banget Chan, siapa yang bakalan tahan?_

Menurut para sahabatnya Haechan belum masuk tahap posesif. Masih masuk level wajar, namanya juga pacaran. Haechan hanya ingin tahu bahwa Mark-nya sehat, selamat, aman, sentosa. Tapi semakin kesini dirinya berpikiran lain. Dan ini sudah mulai tidak sehat, Haechan benar-benar harus segera melupakan Mark!

Baru tadi siang dia bertekad untuk memutus segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Mark, mantan terindahnya itu kembali mengirim pesan, dan Haechan mau tak mau membalasnya

**_Kak Mark ♥:_ **

_Tadi siang kamu kan yang di gerbang lama?_

_Padahal mau disapa loh, tapi udah ngacir duluan_

_Kenapa buru-buru amat?_

**_Me:_ **

_Tadi siang? Kakak dimana gitu?_

_Aku gak liat maaf!_

_Iya kak pengen cepet pulang, mumpung cuman satu matkul hehe_

**_Kak Mark ♥:_ **

_Lagi makan es campur depan gerbang, biasa_

_Oh.. kirain kamu ngehindar_

_I'm pretty sure you saw me too, mungkin cuman imajinasi gue doang_

_Tumben banget pulang cepet, asik dong yaa_

**_Me:_ **

_Sumpah aku gak liat kak maafin :(_

_Iya dosennya ijin, tapi dikasih tugas sih tetep_

**_Kak Mark ♥:_ **

_Udah gak sibuk praktikum?_

**_Me:_ **

_Nope. Kan udah ujian praktikum minggu kemaren_

_Tinggal uas dehhhh_

_Duh semoga ipk aku gak turun yaa :(_

Sepasang mantan kekasih itu terus mengobrol semalam suntuk.

> **_Bila engkau coba jadi diriku sehari_ **
> 
> **_Nanti juga kau pun mengerti_ **
> 
> **_Rasanya lelah dipaksa hati_ **
> 
> **_Harus ingat dirimu lagi, oh_ **

Pekan UAS sudah selesai hari ini. Haechan bisa tidur dengan tenang. Ia sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin dan sekarang tinggal menyerahkan hasilnya pada Tuhan YME. Padahal setiap belajar seminggu kemarin rasa kantuk cepat sekali datang, giliran hari ini ia bisa tidur cepat, mata Haechan malah terus melek, nggak ngantuk sama sekali. Iseng Haechan memutuskan untuk _login_ ke akun Twitter lamanya. Setelah _scrolling_ ternyata isinya masih tetap sama, selain _tweet_ para sahabatnya ada juga _tweet_ beberapa teman Haechan yang ternyata masih gitu-gitu aja. Merasa tidak ada yang menarik Haechan memutuskan untuk _logout_ dan tidur, namun tiba-tiba ada notifikasi masuk yang membuatnya kaget. Notifikasi yang tidak pernah ia matikan,

**_@mrkjung just Tweeted a photo_**

_Jadi obat nyamuk -____-_

Ragu-ragu Haechan membuka notifikasi tersebut. Dalam foto yang Mark unggah terdapat dirinya, dan salah satu teman Mark yang Haechan juga tidak terlalu kenal serta satu orang yang sukses membuat nyeri di hatinya. Cewek yang waktu itu makan es campur bersama Mark, duduk di tengah keduanya dan tersenyum manis ke kamera.

**_@mrkjung just Tweeted a photo:_ **

_Jadi obat nyamuk -____-_

*picture attached*

**_⤷ @ongsw Replied:_ **

_Mana ada! GUE KALI GUE yang jadi obat nyamuk_

**_⤷ @k.minaa Replied:_ **

_Hehe thanks ya Mark :) @ongsw ntar kita jalan gak usah ajak-ajak mark ya hihi_

**_⤷ @mrkjung Replied:_ **

_Liat aja kalau gue sampe ditinggal :(_

Haechan benar-benar nggak habis pikir, Kenapa Mark terus muncul saat dia sedang berusaha melupakannya? Mau marah juga sama siapa, toh dia sendiri yang punya kuasa atas perasaannya. Lama-lama Haechan _googling_ juga gimana cara melupakan mantan, sangking _desperate-_ nya! Ini juga entah sudah keberapa kalinya Haechan menolak ajakan _hangout_ di rumah Jeno, untungnya para sahabatnya mengerti dan mau memberikan _space_ untuk Haechan. Namun mau sampai kapan ia menolak karena cepat atau lambat ia harus berani menghadapi Mark secara langsung bukan hanya via _chattingan._ Renjun dan Jaemin sudah mewanti-wanti Haechan untuk hadir diacara _UAS AFTER PARTY_ yang tentu saja diadakan di rumah Jeno minggu depan, mumpung mereka sudah masuk masa libur semester.

 _Bubu mau masakin Chan, awas kalau gak dateng gue seret lu! Abang gue gak ada kok sumpah!_ begitu kira-Kira ancaman Jeno padanya. Haechan mau tidak mau harus mempersiapkan mental untuk acara tersebut. Ia hanya bisa banyak berdoa semoga hari cepat berlalu. Semoga.

> **_Berhentilah engkau muncul_ **
> 
> **_Berhentilah engkau muncul_ **
> 
> **_Di jam yang rawan_ **

Acara di rumah Jeno diadakan sekitar jam 3 sore. Rencananya mereka akan bakar-bakaran dan lanjut nonton film di halaman rumah Jeno. Sahabatnya itu sampai niat nyewa proyektor untuk acara nobar kali ini, “Biar kaya nobar ala-ala gitu! Niat banget gak sih gue?” Emang Jeno niat banget, sebenarnya Haechan tahu ini semua keinginan Jaemin yang ingin _movie date_ ala-ala Pinterest. Emang modusnya Jeno nggak ada dua, beda sama kakaknya namun hal ini juga yang membuat Haechan sulit melupakan Mark. _Tsundere_ , kalau kata orang-orang, tidak perlu _gesture_ yang besar atau _grand event_ Mark selalu bisa membuat Haechan meleleh. Lagipula Haechan bukan tipe yang suka hal-hal seperti itu, yang ada dia malah akan marah dan malu jika dibuatkan _surprise_ besar-besaran.

_Look how compatible we are, too bad I take you for granted._

Haechan sampai di rumah Jeno sekitar jam 4, dengan alasan bantuin Papi beresin rumah dulu. Padahal dia memang sengaja datang telat. Tadi aja pas pergi harus dipaksa oleh Johnny yang sudah janji akan mengantar anaknya. Setelah membaca semua doa yang ia tahu, Haechan memberanikan diri memencet bel rumah Jeno. Ia tahu Mark tidak ada di rumah, mau muncak kalau kata Jeno, tapi tetap saja rasanya aneh datang ke rumah mantan. Sungchan, anak bungsu keluarga Jung yang membukakan pintu untuk Haechan

“Eh Kak Echan, udah lama nih gak mampir. Masuk Kak,” sapanya ramah. Makin hari anak ini makin tinggi aja pikir Haechan.

“Hehe iya nih, yang lain udah pada ngumpul ya?” tanyanya Haechan sambil masuk kedalam rumah sambil celingak-celinguk

“Kak Mark gak ada kok Kak” celetuk Sungchan sukses membuat Haechan salah tingkah. Padahal dia sudah tahu mantannya itu tidak ada di rumah, tapi tetap saja rasanya tidak tenang.

“Eh- nggak gi-”

“Udah sana gih Kak, pada di taman belakang udah pada makan dari tadi. Kakak juga ditanyain Bubu terus. Cepet Kak nanti habis makanannya,”

Haechan kemudian berjalan menuju tempat yang sudah ia hafal betul. Dia sering pacaran di taman belakang rumah Mark. Sesampainya disana ternyata benar semua sudah kumpul, bahkan Om Jaehyun yang sibuk aja ada disana sedang sibuk membakar sosis. 

“Akhirnya datang juga!” teriak Jaemin antusias “Lu mandi kembang dulu apa? Lama banget!”

“Kirain lu mau ngehindar lagi,” ledek Renjun yang langsung kena cubit Haechan, malu kalau sampai kedua orang tua Jeno dengar.

“Ngehindar siapa sih?” tanya Taeyong, Bubunya ketiga bersaudara Jung yang langsung datang merangkul Haechan “Ini sombong banget, udah lama gak main kesini” sapanya ramah

“Eh iya Bu, hehe baru sempet sekarang” jawab Haechan kikuk

“Bohong banget Om” celetuk Yangyang yang langsung dilempar Haechan dengan tissue yang ada di depannya. 

“Udah-udah gak boleh ada yang ledekin Haechan hari ini! Ntar pundung lagi minta pulang. Udah susah-susah gue rahasiain ini dari Abang” ledek Jeno yang langsung disambut tawa semua orang yang ada disana.

“JENO!” teriak Haechan marah, masalahnya kedua orang tua yang ada disana juga ikut tersenyum ke arahnya. Haechan malu banget.

Situasi kembali tenang saat, satu nampan berisi sosis dan daging bakar disajikan oleh Om Jaehyun. Semua langsung sibuk mengisi perut.

“Emang Kak Mark gak tau Jen?” tanya Haechan penasaran

“Nggak” jawab Jeno sambil sibuk menyantap sate ayam yang baru saja matang

“Kok bisa?” tanya Haechan lagi. Bingung. Gimana bisa menyembunyikan acara ini padahal mereka serumah

“Kepo banget sih! Udah yang penting kan gak ada orangnya. Atau jangan-jangan sebenernya lu ngarep ketemu abang gue ya?” selidik Jeno

“BUKAN GITU! Ya aneh aja, masa gak tau kalian kan serumah”

“Ya kan emang dadakan Chan. Pas gue tau dia mau muncak, gue pikir waktu yang pas buat kumpul disini lagi. Dan lu harus ikut tentunya. Jadi gue ngobrol diem-diem sama Bubu, eh doi mau bantu. Bubu juga mau kok disuruh tutup mulut. Ayah sama Sungchan aja baru tau tadi siang,”

“Jenoooo~” ucap Haechan terharu. Sahabatnya ini benar-benar memikirkan perasaannya dan mau repot-repot hanya supaya ia bisa ikut acara kumpul-kumpul mereka.

“Bohong Chan,” celetuk Shotaro yang kemudian duduk diantara Haechan dan Jeno “Acara intinya sih pas movie time nanti, si Jeno mau bikin Nana _impressed_. Acara makan-makan mah cuman alibi, jual nama lu juga biar Om Taeyong mau bantu. Kita lagi dimanfaatin sebenernya,”

“PULANG LU TARO! KELUARIN LAGI MAKANAN YANG LU MAKAN!”

“JENO JIJIK BANGET!” protes Jaemin yang sukses membungkam Jeno yang sekarang misuh-misuh sendiri. 

Saat matahari mulai terbenam, mereka mulai memasang proyektor dan layar putih yang sudah Jeno sewa, serta Renjun yang sudah siap membawa lampu tumblr-nya mulai mendekorasi seadanya tempat mereka nonton nanti. Yangnyang dan Jaemin menggelar karpet, _bean bag_ , beberapa bantal dan selimut supaya acara menonton nanti lebih nyaman.

“Wah bagus juga yaa diginiin. Jae kamu gini dong ke aku sekali-sekali. Kita nge- _date_ di rumah seru juga,” puji Om Taeyong melihat hasil karya anaknya

“Siap gampang lah gini doang. Nanti anak-anak kita usir dulu ya,”

 _“GET A ROOM PLEASE!”_ protes Jeno “Bubu sama Ayah sana ke dalem, ini acara anak muda”

"Nanti kamu juga tua Jen!" protes keduanya lalu masuk ke dalam rumah.

Film pilihan mereka jatuh kepada 'Bad Boys For Life' yang diperankan oleh Will Smith. Kebetulan tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang pernah menonton film action comedy ini, jadi mereka memilihnya. 45 menit film berjalan, perhatian mereka terpusatkan pada film yang diputar, sampai tidak sadar ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kaca menuju taman dan berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Uhuk.. udah lama?" tanyanya. Suara batuk tiba-tiba itu sontak mengalihkan perhatian enam orang yang ada disana. Haechan yang duduk bersandar pada bean bag mendongakkan kepalanya kebelakang, dan dengan cepat menyesali tindakannya. 

_There, right behind him stood Mark oh-so-handsome_ , dan melihat kebawah tepat pada Haechan. Waktu terasa berhenti bagi keduanya. Hanya sepersekian detik mereka saling menatap namun seperti berabad lamanya. 

"Bang kok ku disini? Katanya muncak?!!" tanya Jeno panik. Bisa-bisa dia dimusuhi Haechan.

"Gak, gak ikut gue," jawab Mark mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Haechan yang langsung pandang-pandangan dengan Renjun. 

"Lah kata Bubu lu mau muncak gimana sih? Terus tadi lu kemana dong?"

"Gue bantuin anak-anak _packing_ aja buat persiapan muncak, gue sih gak ikut. Gak jadi,"

"Kenapa gak jadi?" tanya Jeno penasaran. Ia yakin abangnya ini tadi pagi pergi bawa perlengkapan muncaknya, tapi kenapa sekarang Mark sudah pulang lagi? 

"Ada yang gak ngijinin gue muncak, jadi gue gak ikut. Eh nonton apaan sih? Gue gabung boleh?" kalau Mark terkesan mengalihkan pembicaraan tidak ada yang mengatakannya. Setelah memberi persetujuan pada Mark (ya iyalah mereka nggak mungkin nolak) acara nonton kembali dilanjut. Beruntung Mark duduk jauh dari Haechan, jadi dia bisa mempersiapkan diri kalau-kalau Mark nanti menyapanya.

_HA! MANA BISA GUE FOKUS NONTON!_ teriak Haechan dalam hati. Yang bikin makin gondok adalah Mark yang tampaknya tidak terpengaruh akan kehadiran Haechan, jadi hanya dia yang panik sendiri. Menyebalkan!

_Terus apa tadi katanya? Dilarang muncak? Sama siapa sih!_

Haechan diam-diam mencuri pandang ke arah Mark. Memang benar kalau udah mantan rasanya ketampanan seseorang naik berkali lipat. Mark terlihat sangat casual dengan kaos putih dan bomber jaketnya yang berwarna hitam. _Simple_ tapi _Damage-_ nya bukan main. Otak Haechan memutar kembali salah satu percakapan dengan Mark dulu. Semakin diingat semakin ia merasa kalut. Isi perutnya terasa minta dikeluarkan. Dengan cepat Haechan bangkit dari duduknya, menarik perhatian semua orang yang ada disana

“Kemana lu?” tanya Yangyang

“Minum. Haus.” ucapnya sambil berlalu dan berjalan menuju dapur, tidak mendengar teriakan Yangyang. Padahal di depan Haechan tadi tersedia berbagai minuman. Dalam perjalanannya ke dapur, Hachan buru-buru mengirim pesan pada Papanya.

**_Me:_ **

_Pah, jemput please_

_Sekarang._

**_Papah ♥:_ **

_Lah udahan? Katanya nanti jam 9an baru beres_

_What happened?_

**_Me:_ **

_Mark happened. Please :(_

**_Papah ♥:_ **

_Omw._

Haechan kembali mengantongi ponselnya dan berdiri di depan wastafel. Pikirannya kembali ke percakapannya dengan Mark kira-kira sebulan sebelum mereka putus.

**_Flashback_ **

_“Gak ikut gak bisa ya Kak?” tanya Haechan. Mark baru saja menceritakan rencananya dan anak-anak BEM FIKOM yang akan muncak._

_“Cuaca lagi jelek gini loh Kak, serem ah. Nanti kamu kenapa-kenapa”_

_“Gak sekarang kok Chan. Ini baru rencana aja, paling nanti pas libur semester” jelas Mark_

_“Ya tapi kan tetep aja takut,”_

_“Siapa tau nanti cuacanya udah bagus kan gak tau. Udah ah masih wacana juga ini tuh. Gak usah cemberut gitu ntar jelek loh,”_

_“Biarin jelek yang penting udah punya pacar!”_

_“Ciee siapa sih pacarnya? Kecil-kecil udah pacaran” ledek Mark_

_“KAK IH NYEBELIN! POKOKNYA KAMU GAK BOLEH MUNCAK!”_

_“Ciee~ khawatir nih ceritanya? Mimpi apa gue di khawatirin seorang Haechan”_

_“KAK IHHH!”_

**_End of Flashback_ **

_Gak mungkin. Gak mungkin kan Mark beneran nggak ikut acara yang udah disusun berbulan-bulan lalu gara-gara gue?_ pikir Haechan. Mungkin pacar baru Mark juga melarangnya, atau mungkin Bubu? Om Jaehyun juga melarangnya. Haechan berusaha membuang jauh-jauh kecurigaannya. _The world doesn't revolve around you Haechan. Get a grip!_

“Kamu kenapa? Udah minumnya?” Mark yang datang tiba-tiba sukses membuat Haechan terlonjak kaget.

“Astaga Kak Mark…”

“Kamu ngapain nongkrong depan wastafel? Udah minumnya?”

“Be-belum Kak,”

Mark kemudian berjalan ke tempat gelas di kabinet atas. _Dejavu._ Mereka seperti sedang reka adegan saat pertama kali bertemu.

“Heh, _dejavu_ gak sih?” tanya Mark sambil tersenyum penuh nostalgia “Pasti minum air putih kan?” tanya Mark lalu mengisi gelas Haechan dengan air mineral. 

“Nih, muka kamu pucet amat. Sakit?” tanya Mark lagi. Pandangannya tertuju pada Haechan seorang, dan sialnya kali ini Haechan tidak bisa kabur. 

“Eh- gak, nggak sakit kok,” Haechan buru-buru menerima gelas ditangan Mark dan meminumnya cepat.

“Pelan-pelan Chan. Gak gue minta,”

Hening kemudian menyelimuti keduanya. Haechan yang memang tidak tahu harus ngobrol apa dan Mark yang terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

“Nngg.. aku kesana lagi deh Kak, dulua-”

 _“I miss you,”_ ucap Mark tiba-tiba _“I miss you a lot,”_ ucapnya lagi saat dilihat Haechan hanya diam di tempat. Tidak bereaksi sama sekali.

“Haha. Gak lucu tau Kak bercandanya, kalau pacar kamu denger gimana?” balas Haechan kesal. Bisa-bisanya Mark bilang gitu dengan entengnya saat ia sudah punya pengganti Haechan. 

“Pa-pacar? Siapa?”

“Ya kamu lah Kak siapa lagi! Masa aku!”

_“You're not?”_

“Hah?”

“Bentar-bentar… kata kamu aku punya pacar? Ngaco banget, _I'm as single as ever_!”

 _“_ Lah iya kan? Aku pernah liat kok kalian berdua lagi makan es campur. Kamu juga pernah _update_ Twitter sama dia. Gak usah bohong deh”

“NAH! Bener kan! Jadi yang waktu itu kamu emang liat aku kan? Kamu menghindar kan?” cecar Mark

“Aduh itu tuh gak penting Kak. Lagian kamu ngapain sih, kontak aku lagi? Emang pacar nya gak marah? Dia tau nggak? Aku nggak mau yaa nanti di belakang ada omongan yang jelek soal aku”

“ _Wait wait wait…_ pacar apaan sih maksudnya? Twitter?” Mark terlihat berpikir sebentar lalu dengan ragu mengucapkan sebuah nama 

“M-maksudnya Mina?”

_“So that’s her name? Well congratulations!”_

Bukan jawaban yang Haechan dapat, Mark hanya tertawa kecil sambil melihatnya penuh arti.

 _"You jealous,"_ bukan pertanyaan. Tapi pernyataan yang amat sangat _pede_ diucapkan oleh yang terhormat bapak Mark Jung dengan- _wait is that a smirk?_ Sejak kapan Mark punya ekspresi tengil kaya gitu? Baru ditinggal 3 bulan aja udah gini! Haechan semakin salting dibuatnya. 

_"I am not."_

"Terus kenapa menghindar?"

"Ya males aja ketemu mantan sama pacar barunya!" Haechan udah gak peduli, rasanya ia ingin segera menuntaskan ini semua. Bukannya sadar, Mark malah menjadi-jadi, dia kini menarik kedua tangan Haechan untuk ia genggam dan Haechan tentu saja berusaha melepasnya.

"Kak apaan sih? Lepasin gak?"

"Bentar, dengerin dulu"

"Ya tapi gak usah pegangan gini kan?? Lepasin Kak,"

"Kalau aku lepas nanti kamu pergi.. _please_ dengerin dulu penjelasan aku"

Gimana Haechan bisa nolak, kalau dia bisa merasakan kerinduan, kangen, bahkan takut dari perkataan Mark barusan. Mantannya itu sukses membuat Haechan tak berkutik

 _"_ Sebenernya aku gak tau harus mulai dari mana-"

"Ya udah gak usah kalau gitu!" sambar Haechan sewot

_"Baby please! Let me talk!"_

_"Wha-"_

"Stop! Jangan motong, nyela, komen atau apapun itu sampe aku selesai. Oke?" 

Haechan yang terlalu shock dipanggil 'Baby' hanya bisa mengangguk lemah dan berusaha mencerna perkataan Mark. 

"Pertama… aku gak punya pacar. Mina? Cewek yang kamu liat itu bukan pacar aku. _She's my high school friend._ Terus dia minta dicomblangin sama si Ong. Pas kita minum es campur itu sebenarnya dia lagi curhat. Aku juga curhat sama dia…. tentang kamu"

"A-Aku?"

 _"Yes, you._ Aku curhat sama dia kalau aku pengen ngajak kamu balikan. Setelah cerita terus aku dimarahin. Katanya harusnya aku kejar kamu waktu itu. Masalah kita sepele dan harusnya masih bisa dibicarakan. Tapi ya gimana semuanya udah terlanjur. Sampai akhirnya aku liat kamu jalan sama cowok. Dari situ aku cemburu, makanya aku mulai aktif chat kamu lagi. Niatnya mau nyari info sambil usaha, tapi rasanya kok gak pantes. Padahal kamu mungkin lebih bahagia sama dia daripada sama aku yang cuek ini. _So i just… yeah i seriously don't know what to do…"_

"Co-cowok? Siapa?" semua pengakuan Mark benar-benar sulit dicerna namun yang satu ini menarik perhatian Haechan… _well_ sebenarnya yang ngajak balikan lebih menarik, tapi Haechan masih deg-degan.

 _"I don't know, you tell me._ Kamu keliatan seneng banget. Sambil makan _corndog_ berdua,"

"Di mall?"

 _"For god sake Haechan!_ Iya di mall, kamu pake kemeja yang aku beliin! Bisa-bisanya nge-date pake baju dari mantan! _I can't believe-"_

"Kak Dejun-"

 _"So that’s his name? Well congratulations!”_ ledek Mark menirukan gaya bicara Haechan.

"- dia pacar nya Kak Dery…"

_"What??"_

"Hendery, Kakak aku. Dia kan mau pulang liburan waktu itu. Terus Kak Xiaojun- pacarnya minta anterin nyari kado sama aku….."

 _"Oh.. oh god_! Jadi maksudnya ini semua cuman salah paham? Jadi kamu belum pacaran lagi sejak kita putus?"

"Kamu serius mau balikan Kak?" tanya Haechan tidak percaya

"Ya kamu pikir ngapain gitu aku chat mantan gak ada angin gak ada hujan kalau gak pengen balikan?"

"Ya- ya kan bisa aja mau menjaga silaturahmi-"

 _"Haechan please!_ Oke, emang ada orang yang gitu _but i am not that kind of person!"_

"Kamu yakin Kak? Emang gak ribet pacaran sama aku? _You could find a better person Kak_ . _I'm too possessive right?"_

"Astaga ini siapa sih yang ngeracunin otak kamu?! Stop mikir kaya gitu ya aku gak suka. _I don't want someone better, Haechan... i want you. Only you._ Dan kamu gak posesif. Sama sekali. _At least for me_. Kita cuman butuh komunikasi yang lebih baik aja"

"Kak…. a-aku gak tau harus ngomong apa…"

 _"Just say yes please…_ Haechan _please_ balikan sama aku ya?" 

_"O-oke"_ jawab Haechan pada akhirnya. Toh dia juga tidak bisa membohongi diri sendiri, ia masih ingin bersama dengan Mark.

 _"Now give me a hug"_ Mark membentangkan kedua tangannya, menanti Haechan untuk kembali kedalam pelukannya. Penantian yang baginya terasa sangat lama dan menyiksa. Haechan akhirnya menemukan kembali tempat ternyaman miliknya.

"Chan maafin aku ya, waktu itu aku gak ngejar kamu. _I really can't think straight that time"_

"Maafin aku juga ya Kak, setelah dipikir-pikir aku sama sekali gak mau ngertiin penjelasan kamu.... _We really should work on our communication,"_

Acara berpelukan mereka terganggu oleh ponsel Haechan yang berdering. Setelah melihat _caller id_ -nya Haechan terpaksa melepaskan pelukan Mark.

"Kak… kayaknya aku harus pulang deh,"

"Loh kan belum selesai nontonnya? Kan aku juga masih mau berduaan,"

"Hehe tadi aku minta jemput Papa"

 _"What???_ Jangan bilang.."

"Iya! Aku panik kamu tiba-tiba muncul. Pake acara gak jadi muncak! Aku kan jadi ge-er! Udah ya ini Papa telponin terus. Tolong bilangin ke yang lain oke?" 

"Eh masa gini doang? Chan??? Haec- aku anterin"

"Kamu kayaknya _stay_ didalem aja deh kalau gak mau kena semprot Papa,"

"Maksudnya?"

"Hehe…"

"Kamu cerita apa sama Om Johnny?"

"Hehee.. udah ah dadah!"

"Haechan. _Am I in trouble?_ Stop senyam-senyum, kamu bilang apa sama Papa kamu? Astaga Haechan! Haechan! Aku gak akan selam-"

Haechan memutar balik langkahnya dan mengecup pipi Mark cepat

 _"Good night boyfie. Love you"_ ucapnya dan langsung lari terbirit-birit sebelum ditahan lagi oleh Mark yang kini sudah resmi jadi pacarnya. Lagi. 

**_Kak Mark ♥:_ **

_Aku butuh penjelasan soal papa kamu._

_Terus enak banget cium cium terus ditinggal_

_I'm mad :(_

**_Me:_ **

_Tenang kak! Nanti aku akan balikin nama baik kamu_

_Wkwkwk_

_(((cium cium))))_

**_Kak Mark ♥:_ **

_cupu banget di pipi. di bibir kek :p_

_ditinggal 3 bulan berani yaa sekarang_

**_Me:_ **

_KAK!!! KOK KAMU JADI GANJEN SIH???_

_WHERE'S MY MARK???_

**_Kak Mark ♥:_ **

_Aww my mark :))))_

That's right I'm yours

**_Me:_ **

_DIAM_

**_Kak Mark ♥:_ **

_Btw bener tuh_

_Yang bikin aku gak jadi muncak ya kamu_

_Aku gak mau bikin kamu khawatir,_

_lagian gak akan enjoy juga disana_

_Pasti aku kepikiran kamu terus_

_Hehee_

**_Me:_ **

_bisa diem gak sih?_

**_Kak Mark ♥:_ **

_Kabarin kalau udah sampe rumah_

_love you too ♡_

TAMAT


End file.
